warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dex Furis
| notes = | introduced = Update 12.6 }} The Dex Furis was a gift awarded to every Tenno who logged in between Update 12.6 release and April 2, 2014, in honor of the first anniversary of Warframe on PC. Like all special event weapons, the Dex Furis came with its own Orokin Catalyst and slot. It was released again in Update 16.1.2 Between March 25th, and ?, 2015 along with the Dex Dakra. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High fire rate. *High Puncture damage makes it most effective against Grineer. *Largest magazine size of pistols along with Dual Cestra and AkZani *A polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage per bullet. *Very inefficient ammo economy. (Entire ammo stock holds only 3 full magazines by default.) Comparisons: *'Dex Furis', compared to the Afuris: **Larger magazine size (100 rounds vs. 70 rounds). **Faster reload time (2.0 seconds vs. 2.8 seconds). **Slightly higher Critical chance (7.5% vs. 5.0%). **Higher Status chance (5.0% vs. 1.0%). **Lower spread. Notes *Currently, the Dex Furis cannot use the Forest Camo skin since the weapon is a pair of unique models compared to its original. The weapon can be fully recolored as desired however. *Dropped magazines will return to their original colors. Tips *Players can take advantage of its polarity early on by using Pistol Ammo Mutation (or Trick Mag, lacking the former) as soon as possible and save on Team Ammo Restores when using the Dex Furis. Pistol Scavenger may also be of use. Trivia *The Dex Furis is the first item to be given the Dex prefix. * During the Tenno Live 2015 panel at PAX East, the developers present confirmed that "Dex" denotes Warframe anniversary gifts from the Lotus. * Unlike Vandal and Wraith variants, the Dex Furis use a unique weapon model when compared to the regular Furis/Afuris. ** The models are non-static; two hemispheres on both sides of the weapons rotates slowly. They rotate faster when the weapons are fired, and gradually slow down afterward. The magazines are also ejected during reloading. *The Dex Furis was released again for Warframe's Second Anniversary on March 25, 2015. Players who already had a Dex Furis from the previous year would receive a second set. *Oddly enough, players who already received this weapon apon it's release on Warframe's first anniversary will get a second weapon apon logging in during the second. Since the weapon cannot be sold or traded, the weapon simply takes up space if the player already has the first one. Since it has it's own inventory slot it dosn't take up room, but it is unknown if selling it will give the player the slot that the weapon previously was using. *Deleting the weapon will provide the player with a free slot. Media DexFurisMessage.png|Message Received w/ Dex Furis Dex Furis.png|Equipped Dex Furis Dex Furis.jpg|Dex Furis and Proto Skin Dex Furis on Proto-Armor.jpg|Dex Furis on my Excalibur Warframe0002.png|Saryn holding the new Dex Furis DexFurisColor.PNG|Dex Furis Color Customization NovaDexFuris.jpg|Nova with Dex Furis DexFurisNew.png|Dex Furis with new reflective textures Warframe Dex Furis Happy anniversary Warframe! DEX Furis and Proto Excal goodies! Warframe Let's Build the DEX FURIS Pistol Warframe Beta - Dex Furis (HD)(HUN) Warframe Dex Furis Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.6.1 See also *Afuris, the unmodified version of the weapon. *Furis, the single counterpart of the Afuris. *Dex Dakra, another Dex weapon. Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Holiday Content